Yuki's Mission
by InKoHolIcXxxEeaTeR
Summary: Yuki and Ichijou team up to create the ultimate yaoi couple...and who have they chosen? KanamexZero...you can't blame them for being major yaoi fangirls*ahem*... :p
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight…But man! It sure is fun to play with the characters (no, I'm not a sadist)…Privilege belongs to Matsuri Hino

Warning: Cursing, future yaoi, conversations about sex, and a perverted Yuki-Takuma team up! *sigh*….Recipe for an unintended consequence…Well, intended but…Not probable

Me: Yuki and Takuma!

Yuki & Takuma: Yes?

Me: Get to work!

Y & T: Gladly! *squeals*

*&%$#LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!*#$%*

Yuki switched her position so she could face Takuma and sighed purposely, "Takuma, wouldn't it be amazing if there was a gay couple at Cross Academy?"

Takuma instantly grew a smirk on his face, "I know! But all the guys here are as straight as an arrow!"

Takuma kept whining to Yuki, but the brunette was lost in thought. When he realized he was being ignored he vehemently stood from his chair and placed a hand exaggeratedly on his hip. Oh yeah, and he let out a huff, which won him a hit upside the head by the librarian.

"Ouch!" only then did Yuki look up at a reddening vampire.

"Takuma! I'm a freaking genius!" Yuki panted out, also winning a hit on the head, but with a book instead. And a hard cover too.

Yuki glared daggers at the woman behind a too-large-for-her desk. Petite, but swollen and her face could have easily been mistaken for a raisin. The blonde-haired vampire gestured towards the library exit and Yuki eagerly nodded. Once they made it outside into safety, Takuma muttered a, "Stupid old bitch." and tried to run away when they heard the shuffling of books, but to no avail. They were assaulted by a stream of books, but luckily, they made it to the front of the Moon Dormitories with only a few bruises. But of course, Takuma had already started healing.

"Man, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Yuki asked as she stood hunched over and wheezing in and out breaths.

The green-eyed vampire stopped panting and stood upright like the aristocrat that he is and sighed, "Whatever…Just, tell me why you're a 'freaking genius!'?"

"Okay…Umm, this might sound impossible…" Yuki stopped for a moment, her nose cringed as she thought about the possible outcomes of her 'genius' plan, "okay, you and me team up. To create the ultimate yaoi couple!"

Yuki waited as she saw the all-too familiar dissolving of his frown that slowly contorted itself into a wicked joker-like grin.

Takuma had to clamp his mouth shut to prevent a squeal from escaping his throat. After a quiet celebratory dance he finally got control of his body movements and neared himself to Yuki.

"Okay, but who will be our victims?" he whispered, glancing from side to side, making sure they weren't being watched .

"Don't say it like that!" Yuki yelled as he punched Takuma on the arm, though not even making him flinch, "and I was thinking about Kaname…And…Well?"

"And who!" the aristocrat asked with a keen expression on his face.

Yuki sighed, knowing what Takuma's reaction would be, "…And…Zero."

"What! Th-that's a horrible idea!" Takuma stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" the petite whined with a practiced pout.

Takuma rolled his eyes, the same way he rolls his eyes constantly at Aidou, "Hello-o! Isn't it obvious?…Those two hate each other's guts!"

"That may be, but haven't you ever heard that there's a thin line between love and hate?"

"Ah!" Takuma agreed with a nod of understanding, "_but_, what about you know sexually-wise?"

"What do you think I was distracted with back at the library?" Yuki said with a devious grin, "you give it a try."

With that said, they both canted their heads to the side, raised their eyes up towards the sky, and zoned out into that place Yuki referred to as 'Yaoi Wonderland' that they shared. Within seconds, Takuma's attention was caught by the scent of arousal, but it was not his own.

Yuki's own mind was brought back to reality by her own libido. She felt a warmth spread through her elmo panties and blushed. Yuki realized that Takuma could smell her dampened undies. Albeit, the vampire seemed very embarrassed himself, seeing as he had a an obvious erection that tented in his pants.

"Umm…I have to go to the bathroom?" Yuki said as she fidgeted in place.

Takuma just silently nodded and asked one more question, "When do we start your'_genius_' plan?"

"Immediately!" Yuki stopped as she remembered, "well…After I go rub one off."

The blonde didn't even widen his eyes at the brunette's openness with her thoughts to him, "It's so like you, you can't even control your needs."

"Hey! Look who's talking!" Yuki yelled accusingly, pointing at the giant boner in his pants.

"Whatever…Tomorrow, I'll talk to Kaname-sama and you'll talk to Kiryu to find out if there's potential…"

With Takuma's last words, they set out to begin their mission, but not before visiting the restroom…

Notes: Yeaaaaah!…Well, Umm…I know this is silly_But it's for entertaining so yeah… :D I will be updating the second chapter soon *sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does :D

Warning: future yaoi, reference to yaoi, cursing and a perverted Yuki-Takuma team up! *sigh*…Awesome

Notes: I updated pretty quickly...so yeh, hope you enjoy! *smiles*

"Zero!" Yuki yelled, with both hands flailing around wildly.

Zero rolled his eyes, lifted his hands to support the back of his head, and threw an oh-so-perfected glare.

The brunette halted dead in her tracks when she noticed the silverette's menacing look, "What?"

"Where the hell were you!" Zero yelled, his hands to his sides as if in resignation, "oh, that's right…You were with that stupid vampire."

Yuki immediately smiled at the other perfects annoyance, "You act like we were doing drugs or something?"

"Tch! You were with a vampire, I would have preferred you doing drugs over hanging out with that!" Zero said, but sighed right after, "anyways, that's not the main problem here…"

The brunette canted her head to the side in question.

"Hello!" Zero yelled, slapping Yuki upside the head playfully, "Where the hell were you during escort? I got trampled over by those stupid Day Class airheads!"

Yuki opened her mouth but quickly clamped it shut. She bowed her head in remorse and mumbled, "I was with Takuma…"

"And that stupid Kuran had the decency to chuckle!" the silverette sneered a the memory.

Yuki's eyes quickly lit up at the mention of Kaname's name and she remembered(almost as fast) what she and Takuma had agreed to.

"ZERO!" Yuki called out before she could stop herself.

"I'm right here, God!" Zero said matter-of-factly, as he used his fingers to clog his ears.

"Sorry, umm…Zero, Chairman Cross asked us to go into town to buy groceries…" Yuki's expression suddenly turned cheerful again, "and to go clothes shopping."

"I. Am. Not. Going." Zero said, his face conveying complete disgust.

Yuki smirked, "Fine. I'll just ask Takuma to accompany me."

The silverette sighed again for the millionth time that day, "No. I'll go…Just don't try to play dress up with me…_Again._"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Come in," Kaname replied to the knock.

Takuma slowly walked through the door and bowed, "Hello Kaname-sama…Umm…"

"What is it?" asked the pureblood, his gaze not leaving the book he was reading.

When Takuma didn't answer, the brunette looked up and crossed his legs over his swivel chair, "What's wrong Ichijou?"

"Umm…Didn't you notice how Yuki wasn't there during escort?" the blonde asked, slapping himself mentally for failing to strike up a conversation.

"Yes, I also noticed how you weren't there either," Kaname said with a half smile.

The green-eyed vampire bowed his head shamefully, partially to hide his blush, "I'm sorry Kaname-sama."

Kaname let out a soft chuckle, "It's quite alright…I enjoyed seeing Kiryu being run over by the Day Class students."

"Oh," Takuma allowed his face to visibly light up. He silently thanked the pureblood for mentioning Zero.

"Zero! Look, I want that Taylor Lautner poster, it's huge!" Yuki drooled over the poster that they happened to find at the bookstore, "I'll hang it up on my ceiling and wake up to him every morning," the petite sang happily.

"Tch! Ughh! Whatever, get what you nee-I mean want…And let's leave," Zero said, rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples as if he had a headache-which wouldn't be improbable.

Yuki gasped at Zero's comment and pulled his sleeve exaggeratedly, "You don't like Taylor Lautner?"

"If I say yes can we leave now?" the silverette asked, his expression showing utter annoyance.

"No! Why don't you like him? He's amazing!" Yuki squealed spiritedly, as the cashier eyed both of them suspiciously.

Zero watched in silent amusement for a minute as Yuki hopped on one leg, attempting to reach for the poster she wanted oh-so-desperately, but alas…Her height prevented the petite from doing so. The taller figure sighed at the sight, knowing that she was only putting on that petty act so Zero would feel bad for her.

He reached for the poster effortlessly and handed it to Yuki, "Uhh…He plays a really good werewolf…Yeahhhh.."

"I know right, and he's so cute!" Yuki chimed as she squeezed the color out of the poster.

"Uhuh.." Zero said sarcastically, gesturing towards the store exit.

"What'daya mean 'uhuh'?" she asked defensively.

"Sigh, he's way to muscular and buff and veiny, it's kinda gross…I just think a guy is just fine with being thin or lean," Zero said, pulling Yuki along to the counter-more than ready to leave.

Yuki stopped abruptly, magically fortifying her stature and causing the silver-haired male to stumble clumsily over a book shelf.

"Sorry!" Zero whispered to the cashier, as he quickly stacked the books messily back on the wooden ledge.

Zero scowled at Yuki as she stood there, frozen to that same spot and obviously zoned out. When the brunette came back to her senses she looked at Zero animatedly and ignored the disturbed appearance the silverette _and _the cashier held.

"So-oo…You're saying that you prefer guys who're lean?" she asked suddenly, once they'd made it outside the bookstore.

Of course, Zero carried the groceries, new wardrobe(Yuki's), and new stack of manga(yaoi) that the petite would later share with a certain green-eyed noble.

The silverette glanced at Yuki as if she'd just pooped out skittles.

"Hm?" the smaller perfect questioned.

"Yeeah?…I guess…" Zero said cautiously at the brunette's strange wording.

"Awesome…" Yuki whispered, though she didn't think Zero had heard her.(supernatural hearing…Duh!)

Takuma feigned surprise and said, "That is a little sadistic, no?"

"Maybe, but he disrespects me time and time again…Don't you think he deserved it?" Kaname asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well, perhaps…But you have to admire him for that, no?" Takuma questioned, at the same time walking over to a couch that was positioned right across Kaname's swivel chair. Now they sat face to face.

"What in the world would bring me to admire such behavior?" the brunette questioned defensively.

Takuma thought about his answer for a nanosecond and smiled conceptually, "Well with your high status you never know who's feelings towards you are sincere, but with Kiryu…You at least know his emotions are genuine."

Takuma watched in awe as Kaname sat in scrutiny for a long minute until the pureblood replied.

"I guess you're right…I never even thought of it in that perspective, I guess I should appreciate his truthfulness towards me," Kaname's features visibly softened, and that reaction was satisfactory for Takuma.

"If I may be excused Kaname-sama, but I have a meeting to attend to…" the blond noble lied, unsuccessfully at that.

"Yes, you're excused…And tell Yuki I said 'hi' for me will you?" the pureblood smirked, without ill-intentions.

Takuma fidgeted in place for a second before he stood, "I will pass on that message for you."

With that, the blonde noble nervously bowed his head and walked out with a strawberry appearance that won him a sneer from Aidou, but he countered that sneer with a 'flick off'.

"Takuma how'd it go with Kaname?" Yuki asked as she violated a peanut-butter muffin.

"Great! He said and I quote, 'I guess I should appreciate his truthfulness towards me.'" Takuma repeated with a smile.

The brunette and the blonde squealed simultaneously and then plastered their fake poker-faces on.

"And you?" the noble questioned.

Yuki clamped both her hands on her mouth to contain her hysteria and sighed, "He said he prefers guys who are lean!"

"Mmmm…Are you sure he said that, that's a little bit too out there for Kiryu," Takuma asked, his voice dripping with suspicion.

"No, he didn't word it that way but he did say it, I promise!"

"Okay! But now what do we do?" Takuma asked as he switched positions on the bench to face Yuki, and let his hand cushion his cheek.

"Umm…We get them alone in one room…"Yuki thought for a moment then sang," but we have to make sure they're in their most vulnerable positions…"

"YES!" Takuma chimed at the thought of it.

Once their _meeting_ was completed they both sprinted away towards their _victims…_

Note: Hope you enjoyed it! :D

Yuki and Takuma will be shown a little less in the next chapters and the story will revolve more around Kaname and Zero (I think)….And the tone of the story will become more serious…(I think)

Sorry…Please, if there's something you want to see happen then request it and I'll consider :p *toodles*_ :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino does! Genius *praise***

**Warning!****: The usual…. Yaoi reference, bad language, perverted Takuma and Yuki team up…..and….Umm….Yaoi/Sex_ I think?**

**Note!****: Well here goes another chapter and I'm going to be stupid! As usual- Enjoy! :p**

"Kaname-sama?" Takuma called as he slipped into the brunette's room.

Kaname looked up from a stack of paperwork and replied, irritably, "Yes?"

"Chairman Cross would like to see you in his office tomorrow morning(night)…He said it was urgent?" the blonde finished nervously.

"Anything to get out of doing all his signing," the pureblood sighed in relief but then slumped back down when he realized that he'd have to wait until tomorrow to leave the Moon Dorms, "Okay, just tell Cross that I've agreed, and say 'hi' to Yuki for me while your there."

"Yes Kaname-sama!" Takuma nodded eagerly and walked out with a giant grin on his face. After a series of insults from and to Aidou:

"Fuck face!"

"Dip shit!"

"Asshole!"

"Old HAG!"

"Slut!"

"HOE!"

"Midget!"

"ASS FACE!"

"POCKY MOLESTER!"

Gasp!

….And Aidou walked away with a pout.

Once the blonde was outside he texted Yuki:

**Ok i** **told Kaname-sama 2 meet chairman cross tomorrow nite in his office.. :D**

After a second Yuki replied:

**Tomorrow nite? i havnt even arranged anything! Secret meeting now!**

Takuma:

**Arent u in class?**

Yuki:

**Like I giv a shit! Hurry now! at da usual place x(**

Takuma:

**K**

"Okay I made a plan on my way here…" Yuki stopped pacing and looked at Takuma, "I'll need your help, c'mon!"

Yuki ran to her room with Takuma leading the way and as soon as they made it to their destination, the brunette began to rummage through her drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Takuma asked.

Yuki sighed in contentment as she found a suspicious looking backpack(suspicious to Takuma anyways), "I found it!…It's a bag of practical jokes I kept from my childhood!"

"Yuki, we don't have time for your childish games!" the noble yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"I never said that they were childish…" Yuki replied with an evil smirk.

Once they sneaked into Chairman Cross's office Yuki headed to the far right corner and knelt down. When Yuki pressed her ear against the floor the noble looked at her inquisitively. When she started groping at random spots of the wooden boards he had to ask.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Aha!" the petite crooned as she started to dig her nails between two specific boards, "Here!"

Before Takuma could ask anymore questions, he saw her pull out _another _suspicious looking backpack, but this one was neon orange.

"Umm… Wha-" before the blonde could finish, Yuki had interrupted him with a flick of the wrist.

"Look, Zero doesn't know that _I know_ that he had this secret compartment under the floorboards," she paused to give Takuma a victory belly bump, but she ended up rubbing her chest in pain, "Oww…Anyways, he had this bag prepared, for _emergencies_."

"Okay then what's the other bag for?"

The little brunette delved into the black backpack and took out a container with pills.

"Huh! You wouldn't?" the vampire asked with a hand to his face.

"It's the only way!" she said with a devious smile, "and plus, I couldn't think of anything else."

They looked at each other and winked cueing the synchronized evil laughter.

"Muahahahah-" they stopped at the same time and began coughing vehemently, "Hhhhhhhhhha!"

Once they agreed _never_ to do that again, they went looking for their second victim….

"Zero! Zero! Zero!… Zeeeeeeeeeeroooooooo!" Yuki called, with both her hands rimming her lips.

"WHAT?" yelled the silverette as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh," Yuki said innocently, " Chairman Cross is coming back from his vacation tomorrow and he wanted to talk to you…."

When the brunette saw that Zero wasn't softening or showing any signs of actually going to meet their 'father', she added, "…Something about relieving you from your perfect duties?…"

Zero's eyes visibly widened, "Really? Then I'm definitely meeting that dumb ass tomorrow….Finally makes himself useful for once." he muttered.

"Hey, why's he hiding behind that bush?" Zero asked, glancing towards Takuma who coward away a few meters away.

Yuki sighed and said, "Oh, he's afraid of you."

Zero snorted and walked away with a rare _half_ smile on his face.

When Zero was far away enough that Takuma was sure he wouldn't hear he walked up to Yuki and asked, "So-oo, what else needs to be done?"

Yuki exhaled, "Nothing! I'll just make sure that Kaname and Zero are stuck in that room for sure, and you make sure Kaname's angry when he comes into the Chairman's office tomorrow. Kay?"

"Why do you want him to be angry?"

"I'm just curious as to what happens when two really pissed off vampires are locked in one room," Yuki said innocuously, albeit, her smile told a different story….

**Note!****: I apologize if this chapter was really boring but…I have to, to get to the rest of the story! ****L Hope you enjoyed! :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Don' own Vampaaaiiiia Knaaiiiiiii'! :p**

**Warning****: Yaoi sex! (finally!), cursing, etc. ….You know the usual..**

**Note****: Yeeeaaaaaah….. I couldn't wait so, I just had to type the 4****th**** chapter….(screw relaxation and patience) Oh, and I'd like to thank you reviewers *point* you guys encourage me to keep writing!…Oh yeah, and I'm going to go ahead and be stupid and twist the story a little by changing from POV to POV! *sigh* As usual- Enjoy! :p**

-Next Night(Morning)-

-Kaname POV-

"RUKA!" I heard Aidou scream, _God, what is it now?_

Suddenly, everything went quiet, but I knew better than to sigh in relief when it comes to the Night Class idiots. There was a knock on the my bedroom door, so I braced myself before saying,

"Come in!"

Before I could protest the whole Night Class students had come in, all arguing about someone stealing their _property_.

"Everybody, please, settle down…" I begged(not really) soothingly, or at least as soothingly as I could bring myself to, considering that I was a pin drop close to losing my sanity and ripping these hooligans to shreds. _No! I'd ravage them with such strength that there'd be nothing left to identify them!_

"Kaname-sama! Look, all my pocky's gone!" I heard Aidou bring me out of my thoughts. He held an empty wooden box that _could_ only belong to that buffoon.

I watched as one by fucking one, the students came up to me and informed me of what possession they were at loss of. I sat there on my swivel chair, struggling not to just spin around in it and yell, "Fuck off!" I didn't even bother listening…. I saw their lips moving but all I wanted to do was rip them off and shove them down their throats! But alas, my status as a pureblood kept my bottom to the seat. When I had enough of this I tried to wiggle out of it.

"Okay, I understand that everyone has lost-"

"STOLEN!" everyone interrupted simultaneously.

I swear to whatever god is responsible for this that I am going to slap them senseless….Especially Aidou…

"That doesn't change the fact that your items are gone….Now, I will deal with this when I come back from my meeting with Chairman Cross," I lied expertly. _I'm not suppose to be seeing Cross until tonight…_

With a counterfeit smile on my face I walked out of _my_ bedroom for Chairman Cross's office. I'll wait it out there until these _children_, are asleep…

-Takuma's POV-

I saw Kaname leave, and murderous intent was just rolling off of him in beads. _Awesome_! God, I wonder if they'll find out that I was the thief. Shit! Kaname-sama isn't suppose to be leaving yet, I have to tell Yuki.

Takuma:

**Change of plans….Kaname-sama if leaving for Cross's office NOW **

Yuki:

**K ill jus hav 2 tell zero 2 meet up sooner**

Takuma:

**K then we'll meet now?**

Yuki:

**Yup! HURRY**

Takuma:

**Yes MOTHER**

Yuki:

I told u I don't like it wen u call me dat….call me mum!

While I was sneaking away I couldn't help but feel bad for the blubbering Aidou.

I sighed, "Aidou, be a big boy and shut up, will you?"

"B-But my candy!" he whined with a supposedly _cute_ pout.

"Suck it up!"

"Screw you!"

"No thanks, I'm good….But, keep the offer standing, if you're lucky…I might just change my mind," I said before dodging a punch from the little dwarf.

-Zero's POV-

I felt Yuki's aura close. What does she want now?

"Zero!" she sang cheerfully, bumping into me before she could stop from running.

"What?" I whined.

"Chairman Cross had a change of plans, so he wants to meet with you ASAP!" she smiled, too exaggeratedly if you ask me. She definitely has something in mind…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Just stay out of the kitchen until I come back, got it?" I said sternly, I didn't want the pie _accident _to repeat itself.

-Yuki's POV-

Woah, I almost gave myself away there. But he's on his way to the Chairman's office right now! Oh, right! I have to go and get Takuma, I don't want him to feel left out.

Gasp! And he had the gull to prohibit me from going into the kitchen! What a dick…

I was walking around the perimeter of the library(but quickly ran away at the shuffling of books) when I saw Kaname walking towards his snare.

"Hi Kaname!" I called out with a wave of my hand. Although he didn't look as happy as he intended to. _Great!_

"Oh, Yuki, how's your day?" he asked.

If my plans turn out as meant to be, then good! "Fine!" I chimed, but quickly toned it down, afraid of being suspected.

"That's good, well I'll be meeting Cross soon so….Goodbye…" he said forcefully.

Takuma couldn't have done something to upset him _that _much, right?

"…Bye…" I murmured.

-Kaname's POV-

I just finished speaking with Yuki. I was hoping, somewhat, that her joviality would eradicate my sour mood. No use. I just hope I don't rip off Kaien's head, with his juvenile behavior. So annoying, it seems that the world is out to get me. Maybe an exaggeration, but less true? No.

I lifted my head up at the scent of Kiryu. Crap. I guess I'll be charged for murder soon. As soon as I twisted the door knob, I heard Kiryu's footsteps running towards the door. Sigh, he just doesn't get tired of fighting, does he? I slipped in, but the kid had started yelling something?

"WAIT! Kuran hold the doo-" the keen expression he wore before seemingly dissipated, turning into the oh-so-familiar cringe of disgust towards me.

-Zero's POV-

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate HIM!

"I hate you!" I yelled out loud, my fingers tensing into talon-like claws.

"I apologize, but I'm not quite sure what just happened…" he said with his _calm and collected _voice. Screw him!

"We're stuck in here! For who the hell knows how long…" I muttered, pacing the room, as if the floor might have some answers.

"Oh," the stupid pureblood said! Simply, a worriless 'oh'!

I looked at him and gave him a sarcastic smile, "Don't you get it, you're stuck in here with ME…"

Kuran sighed and collapsed on the couch with a vague 'puff' of the cushions, "Well….What can you do?"

**Ah! I promise next chapter for sure, there'll be some yaoi action(to those of you who are waiting) Hold on please…And I also hope this chap didn't suck **_**that much**_**…. Sigh *toodles* :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** You know…I don't own VK**

**Warning: ****Yaoi sex!(finally) and I mean it this time too! Cursing, perverted Yuki and Takuma…et cetera … *squee***

-Zero'sPOV-

"Why do you have to be so calm about EVERYTHING?" I asked the pureblood.

It just irritates me how I'm the only one freaking out in this situation!

"Well, I had nowhere else to go…And the Night Class was driving me mad…" he sighed, looking carelessly at his nails.

"Oh? So you finally figured that out?" I asked derisively, finally stopping to look at the damned vampire in the eye. Of course, he didn't even glance up at me.

"Instead of worrying so much why don't you tell me why _I _can't get out of here? Before I break your neck…" he said, anger and frustration seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Please…" I muttered, raking my fingers through my hair, "and we can't get out because the door's been sealed with some kind of hunter charm…"

"Aren't you a hunter?" he asked, the calmness in his voice dissipating and being replaced by murderous intent.(yeah, again)

"Yes, but have you forgotten that I'm also a fucking vampire?" I asked as I knelt down and dug my fingers nails into the floor. _Yes! I knew it'd still be here!_

-Kaname's POV-

I saw Kiryu pull something from under a wooden board and was surprised to see an orange backpack. _Why?_ He seemed rather happy with himself too…

"What is that?" I asked inquisitively, standing up to see the hole in the ground.

"A backpack…" he stated, rather bluntly.

"No shit…Now just tell me what the fuck is that?" I demanded, patience seemed to be running low.

Kiryu glanced up at me, looking confused and, oddly, smiled, "Never thought I'd hear you say something like that.."

"And this is…Sort of like an emergency kit, I put it here a couple years back… 'Cause of _Yuki_," he said, the mention of Yuki triggering some kind of horrible memory.

-Yuki's POV-

"Takuma, stop moving," I whispered to a squirming vampire next to me, "you'll make us both fall off the tree."

"…Sorry…" he murmured as he adjusted himself one last time.

"How long do you think we have until we get some kind of reaction?" I asked with an irritated tone.

"Dunno…" he said worriedly, obviously holding some doubts.

-Zero's POV-

I opened the backpack and was surprised with a load of junk food. Wow, kids are stupid.

"You do realize that's just a load of shit right?" I heard _him_ ask behind me.

"Hey! I was 11 years old…Give me a break, and do you have something better?" I asked, purposely trying to piss him off.

"No," he stated, "I'm hungry, give me one of those bags."

"Who the hell said I was sharing?" I asked defensively.

He sighed in exasperation and sat back down on the couch, "How old are you?"

"…Fine…" I muttered in resignation.

"And a water too please?" he asked, but it seemed more like an order if you ask me.

"Heads up," I said before tossing a water bottle his way, hitting his stomach with a satisfactory 'thud'.

"Thank you," he said grimly before taking a giant gulp.

-Takuma's POV-

"Kiryu's going to die before the night ends," I stated matter-of-factly to Yuki who seemed enraptured by the act before her.

She hushed me before I could repeat myself, "No, this is just tension building…Have a little faith will you?"

"Fine…But if we get caught, I'm not going down alone," I sang, feigning a smile.

-Kaname's POV-

"So-oo, we should at least converse while we're locked up in here, right?" I asked reluctantly. I can't be stuck with another child.

"No. We don't have to…" he hissed aggressively, "I'm quite content with awkward silence."

Kiryu's too doubtful of me. What am I going to do? Attack him while he's not looking? Maybe…The kid didn't even keep his glare to himself when he drank out of water bottle. How defensive.

I closed my eyes and began humming lightly until I felt the opposite side of the couch gouge from the other's presence.

"What?" he muttered when he felt my confused staring.

"..Nothing.."

-Yuki and Takuma-

"This is so bo-oring.." Yuki mumbled as she lay back on a tree branch.

"Well…?" Takuma said aimlessly.

"You wanna go get us some pizza?" Yuki asked when she felt her stomach rumble.

"Can't, the scent would catch their attention," the blonde said with disappointment carved into his features.

Yuki exhaled and began to scuffle randomly with the ruffle of her skirt, "We'll wait then…"

-Zero's POV-

I peeped towards the stupid pureblood's direction when I got a wiff of…_arousal?_

"Kuran?" I called, then I realized that the stench was also mine.

_How the hell?_

I shuffled out of my spot and walked silently over to the pureblood's side to see if he was awake. Nope. His eyes were sealed tight. Then, was he having an erotic dream? Suddenly, I felt his eyes on me. This looks bad, doesn't it?

I looked down to meet his glare but….

"Kuran?" I called, looking for reassurance that he was still _there._

His eyes were a glossy, ruby shade, with a only a tint of chocolate that they had originally held. But….?

I was confused….Was there a small hue of…lust…behind his gaze?

I gasped as Kuran flipped me over so that he hovered above me, my back pressed against the indentation that his bottom had made on the couch cushion.

"What're you do-" I tried to ask, but he gave a swift rock of his hips against mine and couldn't complete that thought without a yelp.

-Yuki's POV-

Yuki gasped at the sight in front of her and whispered, "Takuma! Takuma! Takuma!"

"Wha-a-a-at?" the noble whined.

"Oh my fucking God! Look!" she hissed playfully.

"What is it-" Takuma stopped abruptly when his eyes landed upon the pureblood and the hunter.

"Give me my money!" he whispered excitedly, holding his hand out in expectancy.

"Wait…" Yuki said cautiously, "it just started, give it time!"

"Awww! C'mon, he's obviously the top!" Takuma griped as he had a mini tantrum, but stopped when he remembered what they'd been watching.

-Zero's POV-

This pureblood has to be out of his fucking mind!

"L-Look," I swallowed, afraid of making the wrong move, "obviously…You're not in all your senses right now…So jus-" I was interrupted again by another hip roll.

"JUST QUIT IT WILL YOU?" I yelled, attempting to shove him to the floor but, ultimately failing.

He scooted closer to my abdomen, winning a faulty groan from me, and moved his lips to my ear.

"Kir-yu…" he whispered sensually. Then he gave a brief browse of his tounge against my earlobe.

I swallowed and made an effort to move him off of me but, I was surprised when I heard a gasp escape his throat. He took hold of my hand and forced three fingers in between those hot, plum, and moist lip-

_Shut up!_

My attention was brought back to his lips when I felt his shuffling over me. Somehow, only God knows, he summarily got out of those white pants, while retaining my fingers in his mouth. It disturbed me how he could suck so seductively and still look me in the eye. His auburn hair encased the perimeter of his face, and God!

_Are vampires just naturally sexual like this?_

When I looked back at him he was removing his boxers and his dick stood prominently. I could only stare in awe at it's size. I was suddenly invaded by the feeling of insecurity. Kuran took my dampened fingers and plopped down over them, his tight walls now enveloping my three digits.

"Ahhhh!" he gasped, and I couldn't help but find this sight irresistible.

He bit his lip, a futile attempt to stifle his moans and his head was canted backwards, revealing a tantalizing hollow neck. He looked at me briefly and I got the message. I began to move my fingers in scissor motions and pumping in and out.

"Nggggh!" he groaned, his eyes closed and his lips opened a fraction.

When he stopped he began to unzip my pants and lifted himself slightly to pull them down to my knees along with my boxers. I saw him lick his lips and he quickly engulfed my erection in his warm cavern, grazing his also erect fangs along the shaft.

I couldn't help it, I let out a surprised gasp, this was too much. I let my head fall back in shear ecstasy. Though it didn't last long…Obviously he had other plans.

-Takuma and Yuki-

"See! I told you!" Takuma whispered loudly a Yuki, "now give me my money!"

"No! I said wait, there's still more….I'm not owing you anything…"

-Zero's POV-

Kuran lifted his head up to bare his satisfied, toothy smile. I couldn't bring myself to an insult right then. He lifted himself again to align his entrance with the head of my dick. He began to lower himself but came to an abrupt stop…

-Kaname's POV-

WHAT AM I DOING!

I looked down and saw Kiryu staring up at me, lust clouding his other features. How was I not aware of my previous actions? I have to stop this! This is too embarrassing!

"K-Kiryu?"

-Zero's POV-

I saw how his eyes had flashed back to their original color and new that Kuran had come back to his senses. I don't know why…But I felt a little disappointment…

-Kaname's POV-

I noticed the discontentment in Kiryu's gaze when he realized that this wasn't going any further. I felt a sudden tinge of guilt, knowing that I had been the one that provoked this…Wasn't I?

"I-It hurts…" I simply said, I couldn't stop this, not when we were this far, _and _I had also enjoyed this.

He enclosed my cheeks with his lithe fingers and lowered my head towards his and we fell into a deep kiss. Our tounges glided against each other, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth when I felt him give a squeeze to my ass.

-Zero's POV-

Kuran's moans just turned me on even more. _Stupid teenage hormones!_

When he broke the kiss, a strand of saliva still connected us. He gave me a nod and lowered himself completely.

"Ah! Kiryu!" he called out.

He began to move his hips forwards and back, his arms wrapped tightly around my neck, I just had to explore his body even more. I dipped my head forward and engulfed one of the pureblood's supple buds into my mouth, winning a satisfactory sigh from Kuran. I took that as a 'go for it' and began to suck on his right nipple. Soon our hearts undulated to the swift motions of his hips.

-Yuki and Takuma-

The two couldn't even describe how they were feeling.

Takuma had to use all his strength not slide his hand over the tent in his pants.

Yuki…Well she just felt an uncomfortable stickiness in her lower region.

"…I won…" she murmured absentmindedly.

-Kaname's POV-

"Z-Zero!" I called out as I felt my climax coming close.

The feeling of his member hitting my prostate perfectly with each hump was too much, and add my own erection rubbing up against his abdomen to the list.

With a white colored moan of pleasure from me, I cummed, my fluids staining the hunter's pale skin.

-Zero's POV-

When I felt his muscles constrict around my rapidly growing member I knew I was going to climax.

"Nnnnnn…"

Soon after both our orgasms had subsided I lay my chin on his shoulder and he tightened his grasp around my waist with his legs, also using my shoulder as a pillow.

"Kiryu?" he whispered.

I hummed in reply and he murmured something in my ear, I couldn't believe it.

"…I love you…"

When I didn't reply, I felt him doze off into a deep sleep.

"I love you too…"

-Yuki and Takuma-

"How romantic!" Takuma sang happily.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Didn't you hear? They said I love you to each other!" he chimed, but then mumbled an apology when he remembered that Yuki was human and she couldn't have possibly heard that.

"REALLY? OMG, this is so great!" Yuki yelled, ultimately falling on her ass.

"Takuma! Help!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he hummed.

"And don't forget my money…"

**You think it's over don't you?….ERRRRR! Wrong! There's still at least one more chapter left…. Please bare with me! I hope you enjoyed! :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Vampire Knight! Don't make any type of profit outta this! **

**Warning:**** Eh….The usual…. But it is rated M, so-o you should expect some explicit language and/or scenes *giggles randomly***

**Note:**** The next few chapters are going to be shorter, because I've been a little busy(Definition: I'm lazy) and my weekends are busier for me…Which is weird, I guess…My weekends are busier for me than the week days…Shouldn't it be the other way around? Hmmmm… *thinks hard***

**-Kaname's POV-**

"**Kuran…Kuran, wake up.." I heard a male voice whisper to me.**

"**What is it?" I groaned, irritably.**

**The other male snorted, "You're naked, dumb ass."**

**After thinking of all possible meanings of what the 'man' had said, images of last night came flooding back, quite vividly too, if I may say so.**

**When I opened my eyes, the drowsiness that I held seconds before was overridden by other emotions: shock, anger, regret….But most of all, embarrassment.**

"…**."**

**I attempted to move out of the position I was in.**

**-Zero's POV-**

**I have to admit, it was amusing to see the pureblood realize **_**exactly **_**what had occurred last night and that he had started it all.**

"**Your fault…Now get off me!" I yelled, remembering that Kuran hadn't moved from the position we were in last night, he'd fallen asleep on me.**

**I saw him try to climb off of me, but he…Couldn't?**

"…**I can't…" he murmured, looking away to hide his blush.**

**I couldn't help it, I let a smile dance across my face. Kuran, the almighty pureblood prince, blushing!**

"**What's so amusing?" he asked defensively.**

"**Nothing, now seriously, get…Off," I said, shoving Kuran, but only causing him to gasp in pain.**

"**We're stuck, you idiot.." he growled, rubbing the visible parts of his chest.**

"**Why?" I sighed in frustration.**

"**Cum…" he whispered, this time allowing a shade of pink to invade his pale features freely.**

**I looked at him confusingly, what did he say? I think he noticed my confusion because he sighed, as if just talking to me was a mere waste of time.**

"**There is dry cum that is….Gluing us together.." Kuran looked at me with a raised eyebrow, like it's my fault? It's his cum in the first place!**

**I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Whatever…Just…Give me that water bottle."**

**He reached out to the opposite couch, struggling not to fall and handed the water to me. Without a second I thought I opened in and dumped it on our chests, winning a surprised gasp from the pureblood.**

**-Kaname's POV-**

**The friggin' water was cold! He didn't even give a warning.**

"**Here," I heard him say as he spread the water throughout our chests to and abdomens.**

**I noticed his sudden flushed appearance as he managed to 'un-glue' us, and his hand stopped as he started to near my **_**lower region.**_

"**Now, GET OFF!" he yelled, though not even giving me a chance to climb off of him.**

"**AH!" I gasped as his member made sudden contact with my 'insides'.**

"**..What's wrong?.." he asked, though I could tell he couldn't care less.**

**I didn't answer, I was afraid that if I did, I'd let out a discontented whimper. I felt…Empty?**

**Note:**** Again, I know it was super short!….Sorry! Still, hope you- Enjoyed! :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Vampire Knight…**

**Warning:**** The usual…Although I don't think there'll be sex…But you know, it's rated M for a reason *sings***

**Note:**** I'm sorry about the last chapter…So-o fucking short! It hurt me too!…But, alas…My mother prevented me from doing so… As usual- Enjoy! :p**

**-Kaname's POV-**

**I tried hard not to glance over at a naked Kiryu, but my curiosity got the better of me.**

"**What the hell are you looking at?" he asked me with one of his infamous scowls that I know all too well.**

**Gods, I've been caught….What should I say?**

"**Kiryu, about last night-"**

"**I get it! It was just an….Impulse, there's no need to explain it," he explained nervously.**

**This was too amusing, I had to push further, "Yes, but, what I said afterwa-"**

"**I said it's okay! For fucks sake…Just don't bring it up!" he muttered callously, vehemently putting his shirt over his head, but taking it off again when he realized he had placed it on inside out.**

**I'm surprised he's not ripping my throat out this instant, he must have liked it….No, he probably hates me even more than he did before.**

"**Are you just gonna stand there naked all day?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.**

**I smirked, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Kiryu?"**

"**Don't flatter yourself!…Damn pureblood.." he muttered, walking towards the door with both fists clenched tightly.**

"**Ah, Kiry-"**

"**I said drop it! If it makes you feel any better, from today until the day we never see each other again, which I hope will be soon, whenever we greet, we'll exchange uncomfortable silences and awkward glances…" when he finally finished, he exhaled, obviously satisfied with himself.**

**Too bad…**

**-Yuki and Takuma-**

***days later***

**\**

"**What the butt munch is wrong with'm?" Yuki asked a rather bored blonde who kept playing with the tips of his hair.**

"**..Dunno…" he stated bluntly, not even bothering to look up from where he was laying, Yuki's bed.**

**She glared over at the, according to her, stupid noble, "Do you even care anymore?"**

"**It's no fun…And they obviously don't like each other.." he stopped, waiting for a flaming brunette to calm down, "I mean, they already fucked, and still, nothing.."**

**She smacked her lips and slapped her head in frustration, "They just need a little **_**push**_**."**

"**Mmmm…" Takuma hummed in question as he felt another plan begin to surface.**

"**I GOT IT!" Yuki yelled with a celebratory dance, Takuma joining in with a series of 'woop woop's.**

"**What is it?" he asked spiritedly, skipping over Yuki's junk and ultimately ending up on the side of the ceiling.**

"**We have to make Kaname jealous, so that he'll be forced to claim Zero as his!" she chimed with **_**another **_**joker-like grin, the blond noble mirroring the same expression.**

**Sobs*****: I know, I know! So-o butt munchin' short! Oh well…It hurts me but…That's all I can give you for now…Hope you- Enjoyed! :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I Don't Own Vampire Knight!**

**Warning****: …The usual…! And another one of Yuki's silly plans! *snickers***

**Note****: Ummm…Aidou…Well I love him! I hate how a lot of authors on this site are so mean and pick on my poor little Aidou!…So-oo I thought I'd give him a little treat *suspicious glances* (read on)… :p**

**-Yuki and Takuma-**

"**So-oo, what exactly are we going to do?" Takuma asked, spinning around on Yuki's swivel chair.**

"**Okay, here!" the little brunette said, rummaging through her backpack and laying out a stack of papers over her bed.**

"…**Blue prints..?" the blonde said with a disapproving nod, but he had to know what they were.**

**Yuki smiled and gave her signature wink, "Yup! See…?" **

**Takuma chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You made blue prints for your 'genius' plan…But you only used the top left corner? Of only one paper?"**

**The brunette smacked her lips and sassed back, "Yeah, why? Jelly?"**

"**Whatever…Just let me see," Takuma said, snatching the blue prints, that weren't even blue, away from Yuki.**

**After a thorough reading and a series of sarcastic 'wows' from the blonde, he placed the papers back on the bed with a preparing inhale.**

"**Aidou wont agree to that! He'll definitely want something in exchange…" Takuma muttered, refusing to give that panty licker the pleasure.**

"**We-ee mu-u-ust!" Yuki whined, pelting Takuma with pouts that seemed to be fruitless.**

**The blonde gave a disapproving nod, holding an almost wise expression on his face…**_**Almost.**_

"**Okay! But-"**

**Yuki huffed, irritated by Takuma's uncertainty, "Ta-Ku-Ma! Just listen…"**

**The brunette neared the blond noble and began to whisper words that seemed strangely incoherent.**

"**You're not even saying anything! Just random shibba-shibba-shibbas" he said with a flail of his hands. **

"**Sorry…I just wanted to do that…" she said, giggling at her own immaturity.**

***-Aidou and Takuma-***

**Takuma walked reluctantly to the shorter noble's room. Once he made it to the door, he hesitantly gave a soft knock that sounded strangely like the chorus of "The one that got away".( sorry…had to put that in there)**

**He could hear Aidou's footsteps and braced himself for a far too familiar look of disgust. When the smaller noble did open the door, he grimaced at the unwanted guest.**

"**What do you want?" he asked bitterly, there it is, that repulsed expression that drove Takuma mad.**

"**..I need a favor.." he murmured, almost inaudibly.**

**Aidou's eyes visibly widened into circles and let a smirk come across his delicate features, "I'm sorry, what was that?"**

"**You heard me!" Takuma growled indignantly.**

"**Fine, but…What is it then?" Aidou asked, gesturing his hand towards his bed.**

**Takuma walked in, he felt strange being in the stupid kid's room. When he realized he'd been staring, he cleared his throat.**

"**Umm…Well…?"**

**After explaining to Aidou that he would need to flirt in order to make **_**someone **_**jealous, Aidou pondered for a few moments on what he should say.**

"**Kiryu would kill me if I even attempted to touch him," the smaller noble stated matter-of-factly.**

"**Look…Just.." Takuma searched in his mind for words of encouragement, "..Do your thing! You're an expert flirt and trust me, with your good looks, Kiryu wont dare touch you…"**

"**My good looks?.." Aidou repeated to himself, innocently puckering his lips.**

"**Fine," he sighed, resigning, "But, I want something in return!"**

**Takuma stared at the smiling vampire in front of him, "Tch! I knew you'd say that…"**

"**Okay, but if I don't receive my reward, 'I kill you!'" he yelled, quoting Jeff Dunnam's terrorist puppet.(fiddle sticks!…Forgot his name X( )**

**Note****: I know, I know, I know! You must hate me for writing such short chappies!…*sigh* Oh well…Still hoped you- Enjoyed! :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I don't own VK! I just love screwing with the poor innocent characters! *evil laughter***

**Warning****: Cursing, umm…..What was it? *ah!* I think there will be lemon or what ever you guys call it!…Oh, and I wasn't planning on updating today…But I was threat-ened! You know who you are! *sobs* Just kidding!…But seriously… Hope you- Enjoy my silliness! :p**

**-Takuma and Aidou-**

**Takuma turned to Aidou and sighed nervously. **_**This is never going to work!**_** He thought as he patted out the wrinkles out of the other's uniform and fluffed up his hair. Ok…**

"**Are you ready?" Takuma asked, eyeing over at Yuki, waiting for the secret signal.**

**Aidou rolled his eyes at the taller vampire's apprehension, "Yup! Now stop worrying so much before I kick you just to get that look off your face!"**

"…**Whatever, just make sure you don't get your ass kicked, got it?" he said sternly before receiving the 'ready' sign from the small brunette.**

"**Okay, go now!" Takuma whispered loudly, shooing Aidou away towards their target.**

**-Zero POV-**

"**Yuki! The girls are trying to sneak away from the back!" I called out towards a creepily smiling Yuki.**

**I swear to God! These girls are going to die! Why can't they stop being so desperate and cut it out! Suddenly, the Day Class girls began to chant in sync.**

"**Idol! Idol! Idol! Idol!"**

**Immediately after that sickening mantra, I heard a cry for help and I instantly followed the sound the continuing sobs.**

_**What did these stupid vampires do now!**_

**-Aidou and Zero-**

"**Kiryu!" Aidou bawled again and again, gripping his ankle that was now bleeding out.**

**It wasn't apart of the plan, but he'll improvise. And plus, those human girls will see him heal within minutes!**

**As Zero neared the calls for help, he began to recognize the scant. **_**Aidou!**_

**When he came upon a sobbing blond, Zero couldn't help but grimace at the sight before him, "What the hell happened to you?"**

"**T-The Day Class girls t-trampled over me…" he murmured, looking across to see if Kaname was watching. He wasn't. So he screamed out louder and felt the wine-colored gaze on Zero and him.**

**The silverette kneeled down and whispered in Aidou's ear, "Shouldn't you be healing by now?"**

**-Kaname's POV-**

_**What is Kiryu doing so close to Aidou?**_

**I had to hear what they were talking about so I casually neared them.**

"**B-But it s-still h-hurts!" I heard Aidou yelp, bringing a puckered face up to Kiryu.**

"**Well, where's Kain?" Kiryu asked, somewhat hesitant.**

"**I don't know…" Aidou replied with outstretched arms.**

**-Kain and Yuki-**

"**Why do I have to wait here?" the red-haired vampire asked Yuki.**

"**Do you want your stolen items back or not?" Yuki asked, seemingly innocent.**

"…**Fine…You didn't look at them, did you?" he asked, showing the slightest sign of uneasiness.**

"**No, why?" the petite asked innocuously.**

_**Yes! I did see it! You perverted Akatsuki you!**_

**-Aidou and Zero-**

"**Carry me!" Aidou ordered, adorably if you will.**

"…**Fine…" Zero said, he'd noticed Kaname's spying eyes, glaring at them with maliciousness.**

_**Ha! Stupid pureblood…**_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah…This chappie's done! *sob* I'll update soon! Don't scream at me pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? Still….Hope you- Enjoyed!… :p ***_**somewhat at least***_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Vampire Knight! *you wish though***

**Warning****: A super horny, slutty, and jealous pureblood! **_**And **_**cute, horny little Aidou looking for his **_**reward!**_** *sways head side to side in contentment* Hope you Enjoy!… :p**

**Note****: I'm sorry I took forever to update!(forever for me at least)My internet broke! (I don't know the technical problems-I'm stupid, sorry…) I still hope you enjoy!… :p**

**-Zero's POV-**

**Kuran was still watching us like a hawk. What? I'm not good enough to be close to your precious little noble? Or is it that he thinks I'll harm him?**

"**Carry me," I heard Aidou say, extending his arms in expectation.**

**I think it would be kind of funny to watch the pureblood get angry. Sadistic? No. Childish?…Maybe.**

"…**Fine…" I sighed, feigning irritation.**

**I hesitantly turned my back on him and knelt down so he could climb my back. When he saw what I was doing he gave an exasperated grunt to show that he couldn't do that on his own.**

"**I can't" he said, blushing in embarrassment at his own uselessness.**

**I scooped him up effortlessly and carried him with his arms around my neck and legs around my hips.**

"**God, this is embarrassing…" I heard him mumble through the collar of my uniform.**

**I only chuckled and purposely began to stroke his blonde locks to provoke the pureblood, by the looks of his ruby glazed eyes, it was working.**

"**Are you going to kick my ass once no one's watching?" he asked, not even trying to hide his worry.**

"**Maybe," I teased.**

"**Like you could beat me.." he replied cockily.**

**-Aidou's POV-**

**Okay, I have to complete my task…But what will make Kaname-sama jealous? Kiryu's already carrying my **_**and **_**stroking my hair like **_**that **_**. He's not the one I want touching me like this! But I'll have to do so to please **_**him**_**.**

**I lifted my gaze to look Kiryu in the eye and reached up to caress(more like squeeze) Kiryu's cheek and I struggled not to flinch at the murderous aura that Kaname-sama emitted, seemingly throughout the whole school. Even the human girls raised their heads and gawked at each other in confusion.**

**-Takuma and Yuki-**with Kain on the side**(why did that sound like some kind of dish?)**

**Yuki and Takuma looked at each other worriedly**_**, **_**obviously sensing tension radiating from the older brunette.**

"**Yuki?" the blonde called, slanted browse showing his unease.**

"**Yeah?" Yuki replied, restraining herself from biting her lip off.**

**Takuma tapped her shoulder to have her undivided attention, "You have a bad feeling too, no?"**

"**Yeah," she sighed and looked at Kain who in turn stared at them inquisitively, "..Can you go save your cousin's butt?"**

**The red-head gave an exaggerated exhale, "Don't I always?"**

**-Kaname's POV-**

**That little…Whore! Throwing himself over Kiryu in that manner! He should be embracing **_**me**_** that way…God, I must sound like some jealous virgin. I knew that my anger must have been spewing uncontrollably from the way that the other nobles began to distance themselves from me.**

**I started to near Aidou and Kiryu, about to give them a piece of my mind when Kain interrupted their little **_**cuddling session**_**. I'd have to reward him later.**

"**Aidou…" he breathed out, "c'mon, I'll carry you back to our room and treat your leg."**

**Thank God!**

**Aidou raised his head to look at his cousin, up at Kiryu, a timid glance at me, then back at Kiryu.**

**He bit his lip in scrutiny and mumbled, "Okay, and I want some candy."**

**They exchanged Aidou and Kiryu surprised me by ruffling his blonde hair playfully and said, "Feel better."**

**I couldn't restrain myself any longer. He'd never show that type of affection to any vampire, not even Yuki!**

**I walked up to Kiryu once I was sure that Aidou and Kain were an earshot away and struggled to maintain my usual collected tone.**

"**Kiryu, come with me, we have to have a serious conversation, **_**now,**_**" I demanded lightly.(yeah, right)**

**He gave me a surprised look and snorted, "Who do you think you are?"**

**I couldn't hold on any longer. It was actually him who was at fault, provoking a pureblood? Dumb ass…**

**-Aidou and Takuma-**

**The smaller of the blondes made his way to Takuma's room with quite mouse-like steps. Knowing that the taller vampire was alone he barged in with a twirl and chimed.**

"**I'm here for my rewa-a-ard!"**

**Takuma raised his glance from his manga(yaoi, duh) and rolled his eyes, "…Whatever…Take what you want…" he said, gesturing his hand to his surrounding possessions.**

**Aidou hummed as he thought for a second then said, timidly, "Actually…What I want isn't really **_**in **_**here…"**

"**Where is it then?" Takuma asked with a questioning glare.**

**The smaller other gave him a 'come here' wave of his hand and sang, "C'mon! I'll show you!"**

**Once Takuma was close enough, Aidou took him by the hem of his sleeve and dragged him along until they made it to the door of a storage room in the Day Class section of the academy. Before Takuma could give Aidou an inquisitive expression, the little one had already shoved him in. He attempted to lift himself up but froze when he heard the recognizable '**_**click' **_**of a lock…**

**-Zero and Kaname-**

"**Kuran!" Zero hissed in pain as he was taken by the arm and dragged towards his room.**

**Kaname said nothing, his erection was too painful. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, a moan would escape from the friction made by his pants against his engorging member.**

**When they made it to Zero's bedroom door, Kaname didn't bother to let the silverette unlock it, he used his pureblood powers to his advantage and opened it with a loud **_**'click'.**_

**-Aidou and Takuma-**

"**A-Aidou?" Takuma stuttered as he saw the other blonde looming over him, "W-What are you d-doing?"**

"**Receiving my award, of course!" Aidou chimed, kneeling down over Takuma's lap and humming juvenilely.**

"**P-Please stop!" he begged, crawling backwards until the wall from the horribly lit room prevented him from doing so. **

**He watched in shock as Aidou closed the distance between them and sensually ran the tips of his fingers over the exposed parts of the other's neck. **

"**You promised me a reward…" Aidou whined quietly, crossing his arms over his chests in an adorable fashion.**

**The taller blonde swallowed as he looked at the surrounding walls for a way out. None.**

**Takuma forced a smile and whispered, huskily, "W-What exactly do you want?"**

**The petite blonde approached Takuma's neck and chuckled at his stiffening form beneath him. With lengthening fangs, he murmured, "…You…"**

***-Kaname and Zero-***

**Kaname used unnecessary brute force to pin Zero to the wall, one hand on the side of each cheek.**

"**Fuck off!" Zero growled, attempting to shove the pureblood off of him, but alas, he is **_**a pureblood.**_

"**No," Kaname hissed in his ear, "it is your fault for seducing me…"**

"**I did no such thing!" the silverette yelled, kicking the pureblood in the groin but only winning a faulty groan from him.**

**The brunette grinned mischievously, stunning Zero with the startling ruby hue that seemed to be emitting from not only his stare, but his arousal as well.**

"**See? There you go again.." he breathed out raggedly.**

**When Kaname lifted his leg to make contact with Zero's flaccid member, the silverette cocked his head upwards with a surprised gasp, revealing his tantalizingly thin neck.**

"**I-I'll charge you f-for r-rape!" Zero accused aimlessly, wheezing out breaths as a result of the brushing of his dick against the other's knee.**

**Kaname's eyes instantly flashed to their original burgundy shade, he sighed, "We can't have that now, can we?"**

***-Aidou and Takuma-***

**Aidou began to palm Takuma's lengthening member, torturously slow. He was too engrossed with the taller blonde's face: his head canted backwards, face flushed into an alluring shade of pink that seemed to evade the rest of his body, and those pedal-shaped lips parted slightly in an unintended invitation.**

"**H-How l-lo-long is thi-is g-going to t-at-take?" Takuma asked between breaths, raising his head to look at what the smaller vampire was doing.**

**Aidou gazed up at Takuma with innocent blue eyes and immediately stopped what he was doing.**

"**What?" Takuma sighed exaggeratedly, drawing his legs against his chest.**

"**You really want to stop?" Aidou asked innocuously, running his fingers through his waves.**

**Takuma didn't answer though, he sat there, contemplating whether he wanted this to go on or not. When he didn't answer, though, Aidou took that as a 'go for it' and leaned in closer.**

"**Aah!" he gasped as Aidou slipped the entirety of his hand around his swollen member.**

**The smaller figure began to rub himself through his pants, the constriction being too much to bear. **

**Takuma reached his hand towards his chest and cursed whoever invented clothing; he couldn't even manage to rub his nipples through the stupid shirt!**

"…**Aidou…" Takuma whined wantonly, "if you're going to do something, then do it all ready!"**

"**W-What is it that you w-want me to d-do to you?" Aidou wheezed out, his chafing becoming more eager.**

"**Nnnngh! J-Just…." Takuma bit his lip until he broke skin, "can you just fuck me already!"**

**-Yuki and Kain-**

**Both stood outside the storage room door, ears pressed invasively against the wall.**

**Yuki let out a giggle, "See? I told you! Give me my money!" she whispered eagerly.**

**Kain smacked his lips, "Whatever…"**

**The petite sighed in contentment, "Why am I so-oo good at this?"**

**But when they heard a high-pitched giggle that didn't belong to Yuki, their ears were quickly cemented to the wall once again.**

**-Zero and Kaname-**

**Zero looked away in anger, mumbling incoherent insults towards no one in particular. When he finally did look over at the brunette it was because he had heard the familiar sound of metal clacking against metal. To the silverette's surprise, Kaname was beginning to remove his belt and his pants effortlessly slid down his thin legs and to the floor.**

"**W-What are you d-doing?" Zero asked in horror.**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Kaname asked with a raised brow, revealing his not-so-hidden intentions, "…undressing…"**

"**No really?" Zero asked sarcastically, "**_**why **_**are you undressing?"**

**Kaname replied, to Zero's dismay, with a jovial hum and finally let his boxers slide down to his ankles and stepped out of them. Now Kaname stood in his **_**almost **_**full glory, his shirt was had still to be removed.**

"**P-Put yo-your pants b-back on!" Zero yelled, a tint of pink invading his pale cheeks.**

"**No," the brunette said, bluntly, "this is killing me…" he shuddered as he ran a finger down his own length.**

**Kaname let himself fall onto Zero's bed and was sucked in by purple sheets. The brunette glanced up and saw a shocked hunter, not only that, the tent in his pants as well. If he was going to provoke the proud ex-human, he was going to have to kick it up a notch.**

**Zero watched in awe at the pureblood's response to his own actions, and he had to tolerate his straining erection in his pants, practically leaping up in joy at the sight before him. This was too hot, Kaname touching himself in front of him…And the pureblood knew he was there so it was made even more exciting. The hunter held his breath in, to prevent form groaning, as he saw Kaname glide three fingers along his head, smearing his digits with precum that was now flowing out in spoon fulls. He centered his cum-stained fingers with his rosy pucker and pressed in with a pleasurable inhale.**

"**Z-Zero!" Kaname gasped as he dug all three fingers through his entrance.**

**The silverette surprised even himself as he pounced the pureblood and tore the other's remaining piece of clothing.**

**Zero leaned in and browsed his tongue along Kaname's erogenous zone over his collarbone, "You want me to fuck you that badly?" he murmured to the congealing figure beneath him.**

**I'm sorry! I left you guys with a cliffy *sigh* But please bear with me! I will finish both lemons next chappie! *fan girl giggles* I **_**really, really, really **_**hope you like it so far!…Oh, and I apologize for taking longer than usual to update… *frown*…But it was longer than usual, even the longest one…I think…**

***toodles***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Vampire Knight *more sobs***

**Warning:**** Lemon, continued….And, you know? The usual….Oh right! Please don't be mad, my lemon isn't any good! I'm young **_**and **_**a novice…So, yeah, that's my wonderful excuse… *sigh***

**As usual- Enjoy!… :p**

**-Aidou and Takuma-**

"**But, Takuma?" Aidou said, "I'm the uke."**

**Takuma glanced up towards the smaller blonde, questioning, "W-Who decided that?"**

**Aidou let a giggle escape his throat, "Well, isn't it obvious…" he said, gesturing towards his body.**

"**So?" Takuma asked, lifting himself higher to look at the petite in the eye.**

"**What do you mean 'So?', I'm the bottom.." Aidou whined.**

**-Zero and Kaname-**

**Zero now straddled he pureblood's hips, rubbing their groins together, bringing about incoherent phrases from Kaname. **

"**Loud, aren't we?" Zero grinned, mocking the brunette.**

**Kaname allowed an alluring shade of red to taint his cheeks, looking away until the hunter forcibly turned his head so that Kaname had to look at the silverette.**

"**Look at me," Zero demanded lightly.**

**The pureblood stared into both pools of lavender, using the same pompous expression that drove Zero into hating him. The silverette purposely ran the pads of his fingers over Kaname's hipbones, allowing them to flitter and dance about over the brunette's pale flesh.**

"**Ah!" Kaname yelped, sensing the other's palm begin to glide smoothly over his length.**

**Zero let a smirk override his features, he enjoyed watching the other in this state of vulnerability-maybe a little **_**too **_**much.**

***-Yuki-***

**The petite came skipping up the steps, nearing Zero's dorm room. Her jovial humming was interrupted by a groan that escaped from the other side of the silverette's door.**

"**What was that?" Yuki asked herself silently.**

**She knocked on the wooden door, rather loudly, "Zero, what's going on in there?" she called.**

**-Zero and Kaname-**

"**Sshhh.." Zero warned, halting his hand movements when he heard the familiar voice.**

"**Zero, is someone in there with you?" she insisted.**

**Kaname and Zero looked at each other, searching for some kind of excuse in the other's eyes.**

"**We're, uhhhh…" Zero mumbled, almost inaudibly.**

"**Playing house!" Kaname interrupted, but quickly shut his mouth to contain a moan that threatened to seize all senses.(So, so, so, **_**so**_** sorry! I had to write this! I've been watching Max & Ruby **_**all**_** week!)**

**Zero's grip around Kaname's dick tightened in warning, he couldn't help but laugh at the other's response, **_**making it sound so innocent.**_

"**Oh…" Yuki said in thought, "Well, have fun!" she walked away cheerily, with even more skip in her step, if that were even possible.**

***-Yuki-***

_**She wasn't that clueless!**_

**Yuki couldn't wait to tell Kain. She would have been rushing towards Takuma, but…She didn't want to interrupt his 'fun'.**

"**Kain!" the petite called out once she had spotted the strands of fire-red hair.**

**The red-headed noble looked over at the smaller brunette and sighed, "What?"**

"**You wont believe what I just saw!" she squealed spiritedly.**

**Kain shook his head in disapproval, "I'm not Ichijou, you know?"**

"**And?" she asked, her jovial singing not leaving her tone.**

" '**And?'…I'm not going to jump up and down with you, talk about boys, **_**or**_** get excited over the silliest of things, got it?" he said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms defiantly over his broad chest.**

**Yuki's smile contorted itself into a rare frown, "That doesn't mean I can't tell you!" she mumbled in a mocking tone.**

"**Then don't waste my time, what is it?" he demanded.**

**Yuki shook her head into a mischievous grin, "Fi-ine! I wont tell you!" she chimed cheerfully, skipping back to where she had been minutes ago, knowing very well that the other was trailing along.**

**-Aidou and Takuma-**

**Takuma pouted, crossing his arms around his chest once again, "Do you want to do this or not?" he questioned.**

"**..Fine.." Aidou sighed exaggeratedly.**

**With that, the little one began to take off the other's clothes, and once Takuma was completely nude, he couldn't help but gawk at the taller one's beauty.**

"**Get on with it," Takuma persisted, raising both legs(seeing as Aidou wouldn't be doing it any time soon)revealing his rosy pucker and his hardened dick in all it's full glory.**

**Aidou was suddenly hit with a feeling of self-consciousness; he had never done this, but Takuma seemed so sure of himself, **_**and **_**Takuma wanted him to take charge. Well, he'd learned enough from the yaoi he had 'borrowed' from the other.**

"**Hanabusa?" Takuma called out softly, his heartbeat slowing down from the lack of action.**

"**Oh," Aidou half yelped, being brought back from his insecurities.**

**-Zero and Kaname-**

**Zero leaned down to caress the brunette's lip with his own, prodding the other's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. When Kaname allowed access to his mouth, he let out a stifled moan. Their tongues glided against the other's, wrestling for dominance. Of course, Zero won. The silverette used his moist organ to slide press over every flank and margin of Kaname's wet cavern, memorizing every soft texture, sweet taste, and the warmth the brunette emitted with every hushed moan.**

"**Zero," Kaname whispered, sliding his nimble fingers over the other's skin, giving every exposed area a flutter of his fingers at least once.**

**The hunter hummed in reply, not attempting to move further and simply enjoying the contact of skin on skin.**

"**I love you," he breathed out as he wrapped both arms around the hunter's neck and pulled him into a possessive embrace.**

**Zero chuckled into brown locks, "Don't say things you'll later regret," he said discontentedly.**

**Kaname released Zero from his grasp and encased the hunter's face with his hands, "This is not something I'd take lightly," he whispered with a half smile.**

"**Obviously it is…" he snapped aimlessly, "if you'd go as far as to rape me," he grinned deviously.**

**The brunette's kind hearted smile twisted into a smirk, "I knew you'd fall willingly…And it isn't necessary for us to have sex," he said.**

"**Let's do that then?" Zero said innocuously, climbing off of the other's hips and laying on Kaname's right side, his chest to the brunette's back.**

**The brunette looked at him inquisitively before Zero answered.**

"**Let's not have sex," the hunter said with a smile, encircling Kaname's waist with his slender arms.**

**Zero placed a series of gentle kisses down the brunette's neck and over the vein that served as a beautiful decoration. He took Kaname's earlobe into his mouth and nipped on it playfully, rolling his tongue repeatedly as he absentmindedly moved lower and nuzzled the brunette's collarbone with the tip of his nose.**

**-Aidou and Takuma-**

**Aidou kneeled lower and bowed his head forward so that his lips hovered over Takuma's small entrance. He curiously blew lightly through the tight opening and won a surprised gasp from the taller blonde.**

"**W-What are you doing?" Takuma asked accusingly, squirming wildly until his nerves settled down.**

**Aidou didn't give Takuma a chance to protest. He lunged forward, allowing his tongue to be engulfed by the other boy's taut entrance. Aidou reached out and lifted Takuma's bottom higher for better access. Smiling mentally at the odd texture of Takuma's insides, he began to pump in and out. The blue-eyed noble was pleased with the other's responses to his ministrations, as he repeatedly elongated his tongue to it's full length and rolled it back again, attempting to reach Takuma's sweet spot. But to do so, he'd need to use **_**something else.**_

"**Hanabusa?" Takuma whined when he felt the other's masterful tongue disappear.**

**His back arched inwardly when he felt the other boy's wet organ being replaced by two digits that were repeatedly impelled against his prostate. He called out incomprehensive words that were said as random vowels, instinctively bucking his hips towards the pleasurable movements.**

"**H-Hana-Hanabusa!" Takuma gasped.**

**The taller blonde continued to man freely, not caring whether someone would hear them or not. **

**-Zero and Kaname-**

**Kaname frowned at the thought. Yes. He could control his urges, he'd been doing so for a long time now…But…Zero was right **_**there, naked, and teasing him with his godly tongue.**_** What a sadist! He'd do so, though, for the seraphic creature behind him, embracing him so sweetly, innocuous, even.**

"**Ka-na…" the silverette cooed sensually at the silent brunette.**

"**Hn?" the pureblood hummed questioningly, struggling to keep himself in place and not pounce on the silverette and ride him like he'd done before.**

**Zero sighed, "I guess I should **_**at least **_**let you release," he said, feigning resignation.**

**-Aidou and Takuma-**

**Aidou slipped his fingers from Takuma with a satisfying 'slurp' and giggled when the taller blonde whimpered in protest. He then proceeded to crawl over Takuma, lifting his legs around his waist, and centering the tip of his length to Takuma's small entrance.**

_**How am I suppose to fit inside of him?**_

"**I'm ready…" Takuma said reassuringly.**

**Aidou nodded and began push in the head of his dick , probing the puckered entrance as if testing it out. Aidou kept his eyes locked with Takuma's, ready to stop with any sign of pain. But Takuma, being impatient, tightened his legs around Aidou's hips and bucked his hips forward.**

"**Ah!" Takuma hissed in pain, his hands scrambling about, trying to find something to squeeze the hell out of.**

"**..Stupid.." the petite giggled at the other's eagerness to get this over with, "..Here.." he whispered lovingly, wrapping both of Takuma's arms around his neck.**

**Aidou stayed in place for a few seconds more before Takuma's tear-filled eyes told him to move.**

**-Zero and Kaname-**

**Zero wrapped his hand around Kaname's aching member and gave it a light squeeze, winning a satisfied sigh from the brunette. He snaked his other hand that had been cozily tucked beneath the pureblood's shoulder and reached until he just barely touched Kaname's erect nubs. Zero tweaked the brunette's nipped teasingly, causing Kaname to make soft mewling sounds.**

"**Hn," Zero chuckled inwardly, but just loud enough for Kaname to hear.**

"**W-Wha-at?" Kaname asked defensively, gyrating his head so that he could look at the lilac-filled eyes directly.**

**Zero's breath caught in his throat. **_**The stupid pureblood is just too beautiful for his own good.**_

**The lilac-eyed boy noticed the creepy smile evade the pureblood's features, "W-Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Zero asked derisively, inwardly cursing himself for not sounding as hostile as he had attempted.**

"**You think I'm beautiful," Kaname stated confidently, shifting his position so that now the both boys lay chest to chest.**

**Zero's eyes squinted quizzically and blushed when he realized he had thought out loud. The brunette surprised him when he canted his head forward so that his cheek grazed Zero's naked flesh in a loving fashion, his long, dark lashes fluttering fleetingly against the silverette's chest.**

"**I think you're beautiful too, if not more…" Kaname whispered, his voice muffled behind Zero's exposed skin.**

**Oh. My. Butt munchin' Gosh! How the hell did the Kaname x Zero scene go from lime to lemon to lime and down to fluff! I'm so sorry! I think fluff is my area of expertise… *sighs sadly* Anyways….I'm afraid that the story will be a couple chapters longer than expected… *screams* I'm not good with writing long chapters…Short ones work better for me! *giggles* You know?… Short and sweet is always necessary! Just kidding… *hums to a song on the radio***

***toodles***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Vampire Knight! The privilege belongs to Matsuri Hino!**

**Warning****: Yaoi continued! Language…Probably….And this is definitely the **_**last **_**chapter! Finally! And I warn you: This will be a bowl full of card-board shit…And I should have said this in previous chapters, but this story could probably be categorized under CRACK and it's extremely OOC. **

…**Enjoy!… :p**

-Aidou and Takuma-

The petite drew back, torturously slow in Takuma's opinion and thrust in surprisingly quicker, causing the green-eyed blonde to call out in unexpected pleasure. As both vampire's wanton noises intensified, Aidou continued with the same ministrations: he'd plunge forth, using his super-natural abilities to ensure that he hit Takuma's prostate with every lunge, then, with a teasing playfulness, Aidou would withdraw with a temptingly, deliberate 'slurp' that made Takuma groan in protest.

"Just move faster, Gods damnit!" Takuma yelled angrily, repositioning the hands around Aidou's back to surround his throat threateningly.

The blue-eyed vampire simply giggled coquettishly, "Will do, darling," Aidou replied flirtatiously, his giggling intensifying when he saw the other's eyes roll at the affectionate name.

-Zero and Kaname-

The brunette sighed in contentment, canting his head upwards to return the chocolate-filled gaze up at the angelic silverette who in return blushed slightly at Kaname's candid stare. The pureblood wrapped his arms around the small of Zero's back and gripped tightly, as a child would to his mother, guaranteeing that he may never let go of the hunter.

The pureblood yawned, "I'm sleepy, Zero…" (I'm sorry! That just sounds so innocent and adorable! XD) Kaname leaned in to give Zero's chest light, endearing kisses, "…You can fuck me tomorrow…" he smiled drowsily, his ethereal pecks on the silverette's flesh becoming more careless and sloppy.

"…Goodnight Kaname…" Zero whispered huskily, returning Kaname's embrace full heartedly as he raked his nimble fingers through the tangles of bronze-tinted strands.

The hunter took notice of the innocuous, almost child-like expression on his pureblood's creamy features and smiled inwardly at his luck. Pulling the violet sheets over both bodies, Zero tucked the other's head beneath his chin and daintily lapped up the accumulating drool at the corner of the pink-shaded lips with his knuckles.

-Aidou and Takuma-

"H-Han-Hana-" Takuma moaned, scraping through Aidou's flesh with his nails as he was driven closer to climax by the petite.

Aidou hissed slightly at the pain on his back, smelling his own blood from the eager hands of the other. As soon as he felt his dick swell in preparation for his awaited release, he wrapped his cold, skeletal hands around Takuma's member that was now coated with precum, causing Takuma to shiver in pleasure. When he began pumping the other's cock, the taller noble immediately reacted by clenching his bottom muscles in satisfaction.

"Hana-" before Takuma could complete that thought, Aidou leaned forward to capture his lips in a wet kiss, "…Nnnnh…" he hummed in joy, shuddering at the feel of the other's damp organ sweeping over every margin in his mouth.

Aidou kept a steady rhythm and kept his hand pumping in tempo with his thrusts into the trembling form beneath him. Takuma continued to moan into the passionate kiss and Aidou devoured every one of them, loving the vibrations that left a lasting tingle on his lips and the heat emitted from every struggled pant that he eagerly swallowed.

"Hana!" Takuma called out as he ripped his lips from Aidou's to inhale much needed oxygen, his back arching awkwardly at the feeling of his cumulated release.

Aidou, albeit, took a few more seconds to find his relief, the moment Takuma had cummed, he took note of the green-eyed blonde's orgasmic face he'd be using for _later use._

"..Takuma…!" he grunted through gritted teeth when he finally reached his climax.

The taller of the two flinched slightly as he felt Aidou's cum now trickling through both his ass cheeks and causing an uncomfortable stickiness beneath his bottom.

Aidou collapsed over Takuma's chest and managed to wheeze out a sentence, "Did you enjoy it…?" he asked, replacing his provocative tone with his customary juvenile voice that held a tinge of mischief.

The other vampire looked at Aidou through half-lidded eyes and managed to give a nod of reassurance. Takuma was still trying to overcome the after-sex high, though his attempts proved to be futile as he was being soothed into sleep by the gentle thrum of Aidou's chest against his own.

-Kain and Yuki-

"Awww!" Yuki whined as she and Kain walked side by side, towards their dorms, "nothing happened!" she pouted, wrapping both arms across her flat chest in a childish manner.

"You must be really slow…" the red-head stated rather bluntly, not even flinching at the warning in the brunette's narrowing eyes.

"Why?" she asked defensively, her usual 'bubble-gum' tone receding and being replaced by a foreign, womanly voice.

"Hel-lo-o!" he sang mockingly, "Kiryu said 'I love you'…As in happily ever after…I believe that's what fan girls call fluff…I on the other hand, had a yaoi fangasm…" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, sorry if I'm not a sappy romantic like you!" she accused aimlessly, "I prefer to see some action!" she huffed, stomping away in a more penguin-like manner than she had intended. (Yuki will be Yuki!)

Kain exhaled in aggravation…_ 'I have to stop watching Shiki's soap operas.'_

-Zero and Kaname-

"…I love you, Kaname…"

-Aidou and Takuma-

"…I love you, Takuma…"

**I'm SO sorry for the half-assed chapter! *sobs* I realized something while writing this though…This was supposed to be a humor…But sort of(?) ended in a fluff…I believe I'm better in stories under the category of sad/serious/fluff/sweet(?)….I'm not sure…And also my lemon…Shitty, I know! Would someone care to teach me how to write a good/HOT/proper lemon/lime? I've been rambling, ugh…Well, please review! And expect other one-shots from me today! Have a good day/night I don't know what time you're reading this….**

***toodles***

*****READ THE FOLLOWING*****

**A/N Extended: I had the last chapter for this written a LONG time ago…But I was too lazy to update, I no longer have internet connection (I will still be writing fan fiction, though), and, **_**honestly, **_**I stopped liking this story a long time ago. I had originally planned on having this story be way longer, but I'm not really one for proper planning and I wasn't committed to this story in the first place(that's why this chapter seemed so rushed). I only updated the last chapter instead of discontinuing it because I've recently gotten a couple of reviews asking me to finish. So, I hope you enjoyed this and please REVIEW or Aidou will stab you with his pocky(Is that even possible?) XD**

***toodles***


End file.
